


One more time

by Mild_Ale, WTF_Gryffindor_2019



Series: Спецквест [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Drama, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-07 03:13:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17952572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mild_Ale/pseuds/Mild_Ale, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Gryffindor_2019/pseuds/WTF_Gryffindor_2019





	One more time

Первый удар всегда самый сладкий. 

Оливер смотрит прямо в глаза Флинту, делает короткий шаг и бьет в челюсть резко, почти не размахиваясь — экономит силы на потом. От удивления Флинт не успевает ни отвернуться, ни закрыться: обычно их дракам предшествует обмен оскорблениями, но в этот раз Оливер вскипает мгновенно, нехарактерно для него, а рядом никого, кто мог бы его удержать. 

Флинт не успевает опомниться, как Оливер бьет снова, на этот раз куда-то в живот, явно целя в печень, но теперь уже Флинт напрягает пресс, бьет в ответ. Оливер будто одержим, не обращает внимания на расплывающийся на скуле синяк, сбивает Флинта с ног и падает на него сверху, вновь бьет по лицу, будто пытается стереть с него вечную усмешку, вечную ненависть, смешанную с презрением. 

Не видеть бы его больше никогда. 

Он всегда вспыльчив, но в этот раз это что-то иное. Оливер бьет его не за очередное оскорбление, не пытается заставить взять слова обратно, он бьет его от собственного бессилия.

Оливер пытается забыться, будто можно выбить кулаками из Флинта что-то, что буквально сводит его с ума, выпустить через чужую кровь собственную одержимость. Флинт пытается скинуть его, бьет по уху похожим на кувалду кулаком, но все бесполезно. 

Неожиданно Оливер сам останавливается, замирает на несколько секунд, тяжело дышит, смотря прямо в лицо. Флинт сейчас даже страшнее, чем обычно: правый глаз заплыл, из лопнувшей нижней губы идет кровь. Сейчас самый подходящий момент сбросить Оливера, приложить его головой о стенку. Но Флинт тоже не двигается. Наверное, чувствует упирающийся в его живот стояк. 

Прежде чем он успевает что-то сказать, Оливер наклоняется и целует его. Целуется он так же бешено, раздирая губы зубами еще больше, вжимая его в пол, уверенный, что у него есть пара секунд, подаренных эффектом неожиданности. Ведь Флинт не знает, что за поцелуем стоят недели, проведенные без сна, часы самотерзаний и попыток понять. Он просто больше не может. 

Флинт отвечает. 

И Оливера будто накрывает волной с головой, он ощущает руки Флинта на спине, но в то же время чувствует что-то совсем из другого мира: лицо обдувает свежим ветром, на коже оседают капли соленой воды. 

 

_Он стоит на палубе и высматривает через подзорную трубу корабль, направляющийся прямо на них. Черный флаг, реющий на мачте, не оставляет сомнений в намерениях. Оливер достает мушкет, командует приготовить орудия. Во имя Королевы!_

_Силой пираты во много раз их превосходят, но никто не пытается сдаться, Оливер горд своей командой, сражающейся до последнего. Только на мгновение он замирает во время боя, узнавая лицо капитана, несмотря на страшный шрам и черную повязку. Человек, которого он давно считал погибшим, сменивший имя, продавший честь и верность за мнимое чувство свободы. Оливер помнит, как они вместе мечтали о море._

_Его не убивают, оставляют то ли для потехи капитану, то ли для выкупа (откуда же им знать, что у его семьи уже ничего не осталось, кроме честного имени). Но их планам не суждено сбыться — шторму плевать, насколько хорошо сражаются пираты. Конечно, выживают только они вдвоем с Флинтом, точнее, Оливер вытаскивает его из воды и давит на грудь, пока тот не начинает плеваться соленой водой. Потому что все ещё видит в нем того парнишку, с которым вместе начинал служить в Королевском флоте._

_Остров необитаем, даже животных крупных нет, но есть растения и источник пресной воды. Они нужны друг другу, чтобы выжить, чтобы не сойти с ума, но Оливер не уверен, что сумасшествие его минуло._

_Чем еще можно объяснить жаркие поцелуи, пропитанные солью, как и все вокруг, грубые движения бедер, захлестывающие с головой ощущения?_

_Их находят случайно, спустя месяц, Флинта сразу же узнают, его голова слишком много стоит. Даже не довозят до Лондона, казнят в ближайшей гавани. Его за пиратство, а Оливера — за измену.  
_

Оливер падает на пол рядом с Флинтом и прижимает ладони к вискам. Слишком много жизней, слишком много воспоминаний для него одного. Для них двоих. Под закрытыми веками мелькают картинки, сменяются страны, времена. Нет разделения на добро и зло, просто они всегда по разные стороны. Вот Вуд в Миссисисипи, и его в итоге вешают вместе с рабом, которого он пытается спасти. Казни, катастрофы, убийства. 

Он утыкается лбом в плечо Флинта. Исход всегда один: они погибают. Молодыми. Охуенная перспектива. Проклятье и благословение.

— Ты тоже вспомнил? — Оливеру хочется сбежать, наложить на себя Обливиэйт или просто посильнее приложиться головой об стенку. Но Флинт берет его за руку, как брал уже тысячу раз, и он остается лежать на полу коридора, пока не раздается колокол, созывающий на обед. 

Оливер знает, что новой встречи не избежать.

Он думает о нем теперь каждую минуту, может замереть, разбирая мысли, будто запутанные нити маминого вязания в детстве, проследить, как одна за другой они возвращают его к Флинту. Оливер пытается убедить себя, что это просто страсть, что к концу учебного года она иссякнет сама собой, но дни летят, а она становится все более ненасытной и исступленной, и почти забытые прошлые жизни шепчут, что выбора у него нет. Бежать некуда, конец предрешен. 

В ночь выпускного они сидят под трибунами на квиддичном поле и разговаривают о будущем. Флинт знает, благодаря письмам отца, что тучи сгущаются. Оливер понимает, что у Флинта — долг перед семьей, что он верит (верил?) во все эти идеи превосходства чистокровных с детства, и какие-то полустертые воспоминания не могут изменить естественный ход их истории. Вместе со школой заканчивается их игра в выдуманный мир, где они могут быть вместе. 

— К Мерлину в задницу все это, я не могу снова отпустить тебя, — кажется, Оливер никогда не слышал настолько серьезные интонации у Флинта... у Маркуса. — И туда же все эти стороны, обязанности и выборы. Я хочу играть в квиддич и любить тебя, Вуд. И все, кто имеет что-то против, могут дружно идти нахуй. 

И, как ни странно, им это правда удается. Два с лишним года самого близкого к тому, что можно назвать счастьем. Они живут как будто в пузыре, огражденные от магического мира маггловскими кварталами, хотя и слышат на тренировках новости. Оливер знает, что должен вступить в Орден, Маркуса выжигают с семейного древа. Иногда Оливер просыпается ночью с мыслью: а если они сделали неправильные выводы? Что, если выход не в том, чтобы не быть по разные стороны, что если для того, чтобы выжить, им просто нужно было забыть друг о друге? Только магия позволила им увидеть все эти прошлые ошибки, и что, если они сейчас бездарно просрут эту возможность? Но даже если так, это все равно больше, чем у них когда-либо было. Он чувствует постоянное напряжение в воздухе и понимает, что время на исходе.

Оливер знает, что ему нужно в Хогвартс. Там его команда, его однокурсники, его учителя. Получив письмо от Кэти, он быстро собирается. Маркус успевает в последнюю секунду вернуться с тренировки. Он в бешенстве, Оливер со школы не видел его в таком состоянии, но не потому, что Оливер собирается все-таки в самую гущу. А потому, что пытается сделать это тайком. 

Кажется, никто даже не удивляется, что они пробираются в Хогвартс вдвоем. Они не самые сильные волшебники своего поколения, но пара палочек точно не будет лишней. Оливер и Маркус начинают с Гриффиндорской башни, рядом с ними почти одни только дети, и Оливер снова убеждается, что сделал правильный выбор. Молчаливая поддержка Маркуса за спиной будто в два раза увеличивает его силы. 

— Попробуй не умереть, — просит Оливер.

Кровь ускоряет свой бег, адреналин зашкаливает, время будто растягивается. Ощущения почти как во время матча, только в этот раз все всерьез.

Пожиратели прорываются в Хогвартс и уже не до размышлений. Оливер мчится вниз, швыряет заклинания не задумываясь, во многом его спасают только квиддичные рефлексы. Где-то они с Маркусом все-таки разделяются, но думать об этом некогда. Он уверен, что почувствует, если что-то случится.

О часовой передышке Оливер не успевает узнать: ощутив сильный удар по голове, он проваливается в темноту. 

Когда он приходит в себя, своды Большого Зала, больше не отражающие небеса, немного расплываются. Как он потом узнает, во всем виноват обломок камня, возможно, спасший ему жизнь. Наверное, они выиграли, иначе с чего бы кому-то лечить его, наверное, все закончилось, но Оливер внезапно понимает, что Маркуса нигде рядом нет. 

Боль в голове отступает перед сосущим холодным страхом, скручивающим внутренности в узел. Только не снова. Только не теперь. 

Он моментально оказывается на ногах, оглядывает весь зал, спрашивает у каждого, но никто не знает. В Зале слишком много скорби и горя, Оливер задыхается, выбегает наружу, проверяет лестницы и коридоры, мечется, как подстреленный заяц, пока не оказывается на улице. Маркус там — лежит у стены, неестественно бледный, с запекшейся кровью на лбу. 

У Оливера весь кислород выбивает из легких. Упав на колени рядом с ним, он сжимает ворот его мантии, дергает несколько раз почти обессиленно. 

Он ведь правда поверил, что они все сделали правильно. Что теперь им отпущено немного больше. Что эта попытка будет последней. 

А теперь он остается один. Оливер слизывает с губ соленые слезы с привкусом крови. 

— А я думал, ты сдох, Олли, — Маркус щурится, сплевывает кровь в сторону. — И изо всех сил пытался к тебе присоединиться.

Сердце Оливера пропускает удар. 

Получилось.


End file.
